


Take Your Time

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss and it all changes... maybe too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

Jim drew back from his first kiss with Blair, his lips tingling pleasantly. "Chief -- I didn't know."

Blair smiled at him, looking happy, which, as far as Jim was concerned, was a good look on him. "No? Not even that time when I --Jim? Hey! Where are you going?"

Jim turned his head. Blair was still sitting on the couch. He rolled his eyes. "Look, Sandburg, the love's there, but you're still not getting bodily fluids on the furniture, okay? Upstairs. My bed."

"What?"

Stunned was a less attractive look.

"Sex can get messy," Jim explained patiently. "Sheets wash easier than couches, got it?"

"No." Blair's eyebrows drew together. "Jim, what makes you think you're about to get lucky? Tonight? With me?"

"Huh? You just said you loved me!"

"And you said it back and I'm --" Blair took a deep breath. "I'm happy. Really, Jim. Dial up high enough and you'll see me glowing."

"So?" Jim smiled at him indulgently. "I'm going too fast, is that it?"

"Man, you're moving at the speed of fucking light," Blair snapped. Jim reflected that his smile never had worked that well on Blair. "Can we take a moment to get to know each other? Our whole dynamic's changed here; we need to negotiate, reassess, settle down again… This is major shit going down here, you know? It's not me getting you to try tofu; it's you and me naked, touching… God. Baby steps, okay? For once, I'm saying slow down."

"Sorry, sorry…" Jim cleared his throat, shifting from one foot to another. He felt awkward, stranded between the couch and the stairs, half-erect because he'd thought -- oh, the hell with it.

He sat back down and reached for his beer, giving Blair an apologetic grimace and a sidelong look.

"Jerk," Blair said without heat.

"Yeah," Jim agreed sadly.

Blair leaned over and kissed his cheek, managing to get in a nip and a lick at Jim's earlobe, the pierced one, sending a shiver through him. "Don't worry; by the time we get up to that bed, I'll have forgiven you and I'll be begging you to nail me," he said in a darkly sultry whisper.

Nail him? Jim blinked. That way around? That was what Blair wanted? Okay, maybe it was just as well they hadn't walked up the stairs…

He opened his mouth. "Chief --"

"Discussion over," Blair said firmly. "We wait until we're both ready. Couple of weeks, maybe..."

Jim patted Blair's leg, feeling reprieved. "Take as long as you want. Really."


End file.
